


I Need Human Heat

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [6]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: There's just something about Jim Holden.
Relationships: Amos Burton & Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Need Human Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, from the prompt: _the expanse, holden/naomi, there's a light_

“I can’t explain it. He’s the most stubborn, self-righteous, _infuriating_ man I’ve ever met,” Naomi says, feeling the warm, solid reassurance of Amos at her back as they work on the ship, the Roci humming under their hands. “But there’s just something…” her words trail off into the black, her mind stuck on Jim Holden, and the ridiculous leap in her pulse that goes along with him.

“Could be it’s the way he looks at you like you’re made of light or some shit,” Amos says, “or hell, maybe you just like his pretty face,” and Naomi laughs, her memory drifting, replaying Jim’s slow smile, until she’s flushed straight through with it, burning bright.


End file.
